La historia del perro que le aulló a la luna
by R.S.Black
Summary: Cuando la luna llena se acerca, Remus sufre una transformación, pero cuando Sirius lo dice, con ese tono grave y rasposo, puede jurar que se siente un poco más humano S/R one-shot SLASH


_**Disclaimer: **__nada de lo que reconozcan aquí, es mio. Todo es de J.K.Rowling y yo no lo utilizo con ánimo de lucro. _

_**Aclaraciones: **__el fic en cuestión no es simplemente un Remus/Sirius, también Peter y James tiene su participación en esta historia, pero si existe una cierta relación entre ellos dos. _

* * *

**Donde hay cuatro, cabe una luna.  
**  
Cuando la luna llena se acerca, los sentidos se congelan, la respiración se entrecorta y los minutos pasan de manera lenta y tortuosa. Un segundo se transforma en horas y una hora, para Remus Lupin, es una eternidad.

Sus pupilas se dilatan, sus dedos se convierten en pesuñas y su nariz (aguileña y recta, que parece que oliera a tinta insoluble a toda hora) toma la forma de un hocico capaz de destruir sin ser conciente y de detectar sangre a Kilómetros de distancia.

-Está cerca, Remus, es hora.

Peter lo siente en el aire. Lo que siempre ha sido un ambiente tranquilo (condimentado con un poco de calor hogareño y una mínima porción de olor a madera quemada que siempre está ahí y nunca pasa desapercibido) se transforma en un aire nocivo y peligroso.

A esas horas la Sala Común bulle de energía. Es Noviembre dieciséis de 1977, la chimenea desprende un calor agradable y las sombras se cuelan por toda la estancia. Nadie le presta atención al chico bajito y de aspecto frágil que atraviesa el retrato y se acerca a un grupo de jóvenes sentados en las butacas escarlatas frente al fuego con actitud ansiosa.

Los tres chicos voltean. Uno (el de lentes y mirada brillante que proyecta un aura de preocupación a ratos y diversión la mayor parte del tiempo) lo mira con determinación y, sin una sola palabra, se pone de pie, les lanza una advertencia muda y se pierde por las escaleras de caracol dejando atrás una última sombra.

Otro (de aspecto altanero y orgulloso, con mirada de hielo y sangre de fuego recorriendo sus venas) intercambia una mirada peligrosa y fiera con el chico sentado frente a él, chasquea la lengua y sube las mismas escaleras que el primero.

Y por último, el chico alto y ordenado que antes miraba al fuego con insistencia, ahora emprende un camino que se ha hecho habitual con el paso de los años y, cuando la luz que se refleja en la chimenea le ilumina los ojos, algo peligroso relampaguea al fondo del iris y la mirada (que generalmente es calmada y razonable) se oscurece y lo cambia todo.

_Como la luna._

-No tienen que hacer esto.

Ninguno de los dos chicos que se encuentran ahí voltea al escuchar esa voz amortiguada por el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse ni responden a esa aclaración. James rebusca en su baúl con insistencia y Sirius, al otro lado de la habitación y de espaldas a ellos, se desabrocha la corbata de oro y rojo sangre con dedos largos y torpes y se saca la camisa con movimientos toscos por sobre la cabeza.

La habitación de los chicos huele a ropa sucia, sudor y cerveza de mantequilla mezclado con un poco de olor a cigarrillo, bromas y a secreto gritado a voces. Cuatro camas se reparten de manera estratégica por la sala y los últimos rayos del sol que se esconde se reflejan en el vidrio de la ventana con matices rojos, amarillos y anaranjados (que se transforman de a ratos en azules, morados y turquesa).

James también se cambia de ropa. Busca a Remus con mirada relampagueante y quebradiza y le sonríe de manera tranquilizadora. Remus suspira y le devuelve el gesto con un poco de trabajo y, antes de esconderse bajo la capa los cuatro juntos (James y Sirius a cada lado de Remus y Peter pisándole los talones a James) la mano de Sirius choca con la de Remus (gesto que parece inofensivo, pero que guarda múltiples secretos a la media noche y a escondidas, besos llenos de saliva y tacto bajo la ropa) y, cuando el muchacho le mira, Sirius solo le guiña un ojo y se encoje de hombros.

-Llegó la hora, lunático.

Todos lo saben, pero cuando Sirius lo dice suena diferente. Porque hay algo en su forma de decirlo (algo que sube, zigzaguea un rato y baja de manera improvisada) que provoca que se sienta más tranquilo y un poco más humano.

**Cuando el dolor cala en lo más profundo.**

No tienen problema en bajar las escaleras ni en atravesar el retrato. Lily Evans no podía ser más oportuna. En esos momentos, James no la mira sino que sigue su camino, sincronizado y parejo con los demás. El cabello negro y revuelto le roza la oreja izquierda a Remus y el frío que guardan las paredes de piedra no es nada comparado con el calor en el pecho y el ardor en la base del estómago.

-¿Ves algo en el mapa, Cornamenta?

-No, Peter, nada, doblen a la izquierda.

Sirius no ha hablado en todo el camino. Nota como Remus le interroga con la mirada y su rostro pálido y ojeroso se contrae con las leves punzadas de dolor que se acentúan a medida que el cielo se oscurece y las estrellas se esconden para darle paso a la luna llena. Imponente, brillante e irregular centrada en el cielo negro.

La hora de la verdad se acerca y Remus no es el único que siente dolor.

**Palabras de aliento y disculpas no dichas bajo la luna llena.**

Peter es el primero en salir de debajo de la capa. Están en los terrenos, frente al sauce boxeador, los dolores de Remus se hacen más frecuentes y James y Sirius lo sostienen y le dicen palabras de ánimo_ ("falta poco, lunático" "ya verás que te deja de doler, Remus" "No me hagas esto, Lupin") _la última frase es un susurro que se cuela por el oído del chico, pero no tiene fuerzas para decir algo más que no sea un gruñido de dolor.

"_Lo siento mucho, Sirius" _

"_No lo sientas, capullo" _

Cuando el sauce se inmoviliza por el esfuerzo del pequeño Peter, que se escurre entre las ramas y consigue golpear el nudo del tronco, atraviesan sin pensar dos veces por el agujero que da a un pasadizo y guían a Remus, que no se puede sostener en pie, escaleras arriba aún susurrando palabras de ánimo.

"_Hoy no te vas, lunático. Hoy te quedas con nosotros… conmigo"_

Sirius quiere creer lo que dice, pero es difícil cuando su mejor amigo (que de un tiempo a esta parte ha llegado a ser algo más que _eso_) cambia con el ciclo lunar.

**Adiós, lunático.**

La Casa de los Gritos tiene un singular olor a guardado y humedad. En una esquina de la habitación hay un piano de cola al cual le faltan unas cuantas teclas y cuya superficie posee una capa gruesa de polvo (que también se expande por todo el lugar). Hay una ventana sin vidrio y tableada desde hace seis años, que es, precisamente, desde que Remus ingresó al colegio.

Al otro lado de la habitación hay una cama con dosel de cuya cabecera se enredan unas cuantas telarañas que llegan hasta el techo y recorren parte del lugar. Hay cadenas atornilladas a una pared y, al fondo (en donde solo ellos cuatro han podido ver) hay un estante viejo y maltrecho en donde Sirius guarda algo que solo él sabe y los demás presienten que saberlo ellos también, le quitaría un poco de toda la magia que tiene.

Al llegar, Peter pronuncia un _"¡lumus!"_ casi inaudible que rebota en las paredes, perfora sus oídos y vuelve a salir con un leve _rin-tin-tin_ hasta perderse entre las sábanas sucias, el olor a humedad y la cola del piano.

Remus aúlla de dolor mientras se sienta en la cama y, lo que antes eran uñas bien cortadas (y dejando al descubierto un poco de carne) ahora se transforman de a poco en garras largas de depredador hambriento. Necesitado. _Sediento._

_-Ya la siento, chicos. Ha llegado.  
_  
Su nariz, generalmente más grande que la de los demás, cambia de forma, y con un gruñido de aviso, el hombre se transforma en animal. El alma en un suspiro y, lo que antes era un chico tranquilo con estudiado acento inglés, ahora es una bestia carnal que tiene como único lenguaje aullidos, gruñidos y unos cuantos arañazos en la pared.

Su transformación es un aviso. Peter cierra los ojos con fuerza, y con un último latido humano, se vuelve pequeño y lleno de pelos.

A James le resulta más natural, solo se deja llevar y, en su lugar, ahora solo se ve un imponente, agraciado y hermoso ciervo con extremidades largas y hocico de animal manso.

Sirius demora unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar. Cada luna llena descubre algún aspecto en Remus que le atraviesa el pecho como una estaca y se queda ahí hasta que le aúlla a la luna.

_Le duele._

Siempre ha visto a Remus transformándose; la curiosidad le gana antes y quiere descubrir un poco más todas las lunas. Pero ahora algo es diferente, ya no le resulta agradable salir en las noches porque se ha dado cuenta de que, lo que para él es un juego, para Remus es parte de su vida y que duele más que una herida aderezada con limón.

Y Sirius aún se pregunta, antes de transformarse en un perro negro, por qué a él no le puede doler también.

**La historia del perro que le aulló a la luna.**

Los terrenos de Hogwarts se sumen en una semi-oscuridad completa y solo la luna, que se refleja en un lago con criaturas mágicas y un calamar gigante que tiene ganas de jugar, proporciona un poco de luz al lugar.

Hay un ciervo. Imponente, grande y que inspira seguridad. Trota en círculos alrededor del bosque con una rata en el lomo que posee ojos oscuros y que de a ratos se agrandan mostrando un poco de miedo.

Algunos dicen que ven un lobo. Una silueta negra y clara que se levanta entre las ramas y desaparece al amanecer. Poseedor de un hocico negro y un pelaje cobrizo y suave que cambia con la luna y que, en la punta de cada pata, tiene cinco pezuñas capaces de rasgar, matar y desangrar en un segundo.

Otros admiten haber espiado por los ventanales y haber observado impresionados a un gran perro negro y de pelaje hermoso que acompaña al lobo sin herirlo mientras que jadea sentado en las patas traseras, admirando al gran y hermoso satélite que se muestra dominante en el cielo y que se refleja en sus ojos grises. El perro (que siempre, sin excepción, juguetea con la cola y le hace cosquillas al lobo) le pasa la lengua al otro animal desde la barbilla hasta las orejas (pequeñas, lanudas y venosas, levemente dobladas hacia delante, pero siempre alertas) hasta mordérselas.

_"Es algo impresionante, fuera de lo común"_ dicen algunos, asustados y excitados en partes iguales. _"No estoy muy seguro, pero juro que los he visto jugar entre ellos" "También hay una rata, esperemos no se la coman" _dicen otros mientras cuatro chicos los miran con una sonrisa y Sirius Black ríe y les dice que _"Son unos jodidos ilusos"._

Porque para esos cuatro chicos que se hacen llamar merodeadores, esas historias siempre van a ser eso.

Historias inventadas que valen la pena revivir cada luna llena.

* * *


End file.
